A Dream, A Reality
by CrystalDreams67
Summary: I suck with summaries. But please read and review!!!
1. Prolouge

****

A Dream Can Become a Reality

A/N: Hi there!!! Wat's up ppl? This is my FIRST ever fanfic that I have released to be viewed. It's a Harvest Moon story. It's a romance story between Jack and ???. Read to find out who, because I'm not telling!

Jack: Can we PLEASE get on with the story? please?

Me: FINE! Sheesh! Don't be so pushy! I'm the author and _I _decide when to start it! 

Jack: Well, when is THAT going to be??

Me: It just so happens that I feel like starting it now!!! Happy pukeface?

Jack: HEY!!! That's not nice!!!!!

Me: To bad! Oh yeah, I DON'T own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. I didn't write this to get paid so don't sue me unless you want some old gym shoes and pocket lint. I may even have a penny somewhere.....

__

Prologue

Recently, dreams have been haunting me. Not nightmares, but happy dreams. The kind that make you hurt inside, and make you cry, because you know that they can never be a reality.

Or can they?...


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

****

Me: Back! Again, I do NOT own Harvest Moon! Natsume does!

Chapter One- Awakening

I awoke suddenly, startled by me dream. The detail seemed so real this time. I rolled over unwillingly to make an attempt at getting out of bed. The sun shone brightly in my eyes as I tried to focus them on my alarm clock. 5:30AM might as well get up. If I fall back asleep my parents won't wake me. And I'll have more dreams. Dreams. Dreams that would never come true. Dreams that would never become a reality. Dreams that would stay as they were. As a fantasy, a fairytale. But my dream this time had been so real, the realest one so far. I remember it so clearly...

*Dream*

I headed up the path to Moon Mountain taking in all wonderful sights. Flowers blooming, trees budding, the birds singing. The air was crisp and clean, with the aroma of fresh morning dew settled on every blade of grass. I felt refreshed. When I arrived at the Goddess Pond, my favorite spot to be, I laid down amongst the shade of a tree. As I lay there, I noticed someone coming towards me. At first I didn't notice who it was, but as they grew nearer I noticed that it was Jack, and I blushed, he didn't know it, but I was head over heels in love with him.

"Hi. Mind if I join you?" He asked

"Sure Jack. How are you today?" I asked.

"Fine, and you?" He replied.

"Fine, Lovely day, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

****

What happened next surprised me. He moved in closer and put his arm around me!

"Jack? What are you doing...?" I asked.

Realizing what he had done, he quickly moved his arm, blushing.

"Oh, umm.... I'm really sorry! Well, umm...I have to tell you something, very important, so I followed you here. And well, what I need to tell you is that...I.... I L....I Lo...What I'm trying to say is that.... I Love You!!! And I don't know how you feel about me...And... Well...Will you marry me?" He asked slowly, as he pulled out a blue feather, sparkling like a sapphire in the sun.

"OH!!! Jack!!! I will!!!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him!!!

*Dream Ends*

That's when I awoke. But it seemed so REAL! I could smell the flowers! I could feel the cool shade! I could hear his voice! I could feel the kiss and his arms around me! It felt like heaven! But I know it will never become a reality. Jack will never return my love. He loves Karen. Everyone knows it. They are ALWAYS together! Thinking of him and her together, knowing that the man I love, and long for, will never return my feelings, makes my heart ache. I lay on my bed and cry.


	3. Chapter 2: A relaxing Walk

****

Disclaimer: AGAIN! I do NOT own Harvest Moon! Natsume does! Now, Chapter 2!!!

Chapter Two-A Relaxing Walk

I cried for maybe 20 minutes before pulling myself together again. I decided to take a walk to my favorite spot at the Goddess Pond. I went there whenever I was lonely or depressed, which was basically all the time. As I passed the Vineyard, I saw Jack and Karen laughing together. I tried to hurry on past them so that they wouldn't notice me. Too Late. They gestured for my attention and Jack called out for me to stop and wait up for them.

"Hey!" Karen said.

"Hi." I said back.

"Where are you headed?" Jack asked.

"To the Goddess Pond." I replied.

"Oh, why are you always there?" Karen asked.

"Because it makes me feel happy when I'm upset or lonely." I answered. I shouldn't have mentioned that.... Now they are going to try and cheer me up.

"Oh." They both said in unison.

"What are you upset about today to make you want to go there?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just feel like taking a walk."

"Oh, well, I better get going; a lot of work still needs to be done on the farm." Jack said as he waved goodbye and headed back towards his farm.

"Yeah, I better get going to. Dad might need my help at the Vineyard." Karen said, as she to waved goodbye and headed back up towards the Vineyard.

"Bye." I said to them both as I started on my way again towards the Goddess Pond.

Along the way I got the strangest feeling that I was being followed. But I knew that many other people liked to go up onto Moon Mountain and the Carpenter and his sons lived up here. So there was nothing to be worried about. No one in the village was potentially dangerous either.

I finally arrived at the Goddess Pond and I lay down in my favorite spot amongst the clovers, and closed my eyes to relax. I immediately started to feel a whole lot better.


	4. Chapter 3: A Talk of De JA Vu

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter Three-A Talk of De JA Vu

"Hey. Can I join you?" Someone asked.

The voice startled me. I jumped and looked up to see Jack standing above me. I stood up to greet him. 

"Sure. Be my guest." I replied.

"Thanks." He answered.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, a little confused as why he would rather be here with me then with Karen, "I thought you had more work to do on the farm?"

"I did." He replied simply.

"And you're done already?" I asked.

"No. I followed you here." He said.

"Why would you follow me?" I asked, getting more confused.

"Because, we need to talk." He replied.

A rush of De JA Vu went racing through my mind. Where have I seen this before? Where...? Where...? Think! Ah Ha!!! The Dream!!! It all flooded back. He had proposed. But he can't possibly be doing that. That was only a Dream, a fantasy! Dreams can't come true. Dreams are nothing more then dreams and they can never become a reality.

"About what?" I asked, curious.

"Look, please don't act dumb. I know you know what I need to talk to you about. I know you love me. Ann told me. I love you to. I just never knew how you felt about me. I feared that if I told you my feelings, and you didn't feel the same way that I would be rejected by you. And, to tell you the truth, I had SO many opportunities to tell you how I felt, but I turned them all down because I chickened out. But now that I know how you feel, I won't turn back. Even if it's not true. I have to do this." He said.

My head pounded. My heart was beating faster. My legs felt as if they would give way any moment. He got down on one knee and pulled out a Blue Feather.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

I was speechless. I was so excited that I couldn't speak, I couldn't move! I just stood there like a statue.

"No, huh?...." He said sadly, as he went to pocket the Blue Feather.

Hearing him talk snapped me back into reality.

"No! Wait! I mean yes! I will Jack! I will marry you!" I said.

His face brightened and he had a smile from ear to ear. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close. Then he lifted my head towards his and pulled me into a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

****

Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does, so don't sue me.**

Chapter Four-Wedding Day 

*The Following Sunday*

I saw Jack waiting at the alter as I walked down the aisle. I smiled at him and he returned the smile, showing teeth that sparkled like the sun. I reached him and he took my arm in his.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in Holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to the joining of these two, please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the Priest.

Silence.

"Do you Jack, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor her, and love her, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?" asked the Priest.

"I do." Replied Jack.

"Do you Maria, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor him, and love him, through sickness and through health, as long as you both shall live?" asked the Priest.

"I do." I Replied.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The Priest announced.

I looked Jack deep in the eyes as he lifted my lips to his.


	6. Epilouge

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Epilogue

Jack and I now have one son named James. We are very much in love, but we have our fights. The rest of the village is doing fine. Karen was upset because she also loved Jack, but she moved on and married Kai. They now have a daughter named Jennifer. Popuri married Gray and they have a daughter named Mint. Elli married Jeff, the Master of the bakery, and they have a son named Tommy. Ann married Cliff and they also have a little boy, his name is Joseph. Ann and Cliff fight a lot and Cliff almost always gets a black eye out of it, but they always make up the next day. The other girls usually never fight with their husbands, but sometimes do like me and Jack, though they are usually small ones. I feel bad for Harris sometimes. He truly did love me, though I did not love him in return. But I put that behind me because my life now is what I had always dreamed it would be. And sometimes at night, I just lay in bed and wait to wake up from another lovely dream. But I know that I won't. Because my dream, did in fact, become, a reality.

A/N: Hi!! I hope you liked it! Please Review!! Sorry it was so short. To me it seemed so long! It took me what seemed like FOREVER to write and then I decided to type it out, and that took awhile to. Well, I'm in the middle of another story at the moment, so E-mail me if you want to know when I post the first chapter of that one. I think I'm going to call it 'The Farm Life' or something like that. I don't know yet. Well, anyway, thanx for reading this!!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!


End file.
